Icy Fingers, Hot Breath
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Balthier is dead. A creature of Sochen made sure to give him a painful death. Why he's still walking about is what has everyone worried.
1. Empty Reward

A/N: First, if you like Final Fantasy XII and you want to be in a story, contact my buddy BalthierFan6828! He makes some badass FFXII fics!

Anyway, I really wanted to write this since it's been a sexy fantasy for some while. Hopefully you'll like it. I won't talk too much because I'll spoil it if I do so please, read, review and I thank you all!

* * *

><p>"Why the hell does a place like this have to have so many damn tricks?" Vaan complained, tired of constant running and fighting and retracing steps. "And what are we even going to find anyway?"<p>

"Just be patient Vaan. We wouldn't be here if it didn't have potential," Balthier explained, looking at a map riddled with red lines. A few weeks back in Old Arcades, the group had stumbled across an elderly man who many years ago came into possession of a map of the Palace Cave that led to a great treasure hidden in a hidden room that could only be accessed by changing the course of the waterfalls. Luckily that was all displayed on the aged pages, but it did take quite a long time. But Balthier, Fran, and Vaan really couldn't resist the temptation. They were sky pirates after all, at least Vaan thought he was.

"It is as the man said it would be. The falls have shifted their course," Fran remarked as they walked back to where they had first started. Sure enough as the old man had promised, a elaborately designed door stood where the cascading waters once were. Balthier gave a victorious smirk. He did like it when things worked out.

"Alright, Fran, let's go." Fran nodded and followed behind the man, her bow in hand. Vaan followed after him, eager to get a share of his own. Ashe, Basch and Penelo stayed back, not wanting to spoil the pirates' fun. It wasn't until they reached the door that the two noticed Vaan looking excitedly at their side, like a puppy ready to be fed.

"I do believe your tail is showing," Balthier joked, pushing open the iron doors. Vaan cocked his head to the side, very much like a dog, not getting what Balthier meant. Fran rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her bow. If there was treasure, chances are something protected it. Even when the doors were open and nothing but a coffer in the center of the large was visible, she was wary. It could be hiding and waiting. Experience told them pair that these things were highly possible.

Vaan, however, did not have such experience. The moment the doors were open and the coast looked clear enough, Vaan rushed it desperate to be the first to find what was in the chest, what had been so hard to obtain.

"Vaan!" Balthier shouted, wishing the boy wasn't such a fool. The older man tried to grab him by the wrist but was a second too late to catch him. His hand balled into a fist, Balthier had no choice but to quickly chase after him. The last thing he wanted was to have the idiot killed by his own stupidity. Fran followed just behind.

"You two worry too much," Vaan laughed when Balthier caught up to him. The older pirate wondered if Penelo would let him get away with wringing his scrawny little neck. Trying to shake off his anger, both males turned their attention to the coffer. Vaan was about to open the lid when he heard the small click of Fran's heels and the stretching of her bowstring. Both turned around to see an enormous bat with gold wings and shining bright eyes swooping down from above. Fran quickly managed to shoot the creature with an arrow through its wing, but it still was quite strong enough to dive down to try and attack Vaan, its surprisingly large fangs bared and dripping with saliva and blood.

Balthier didn't have time to draw his gun from its holster on his thigh. A relatively reckless move, Balthier shoved the boy out of the way, sending the boy onto the ground. However, instead of latching onto Vaan's neck, the bat sank its fangs into his forearm.

The instant the creature's teeth sank in, he felt like he was about to vomit. He had been bitten and cut by all sorts of beasts, but this one had a surprisingly immediate sickening effect. The bat didn't stay latched on for two long. Fran managed to shoot a arrow right through its fragile skull. Balthier ripped the carcass off his arm and threw it onto the floor. Heavy streams of crimson blood streamed down from the deep wounds. He shot a sharp glare at Vaan who still looked dumbly up from the floor.

"This is why we don't rush in," Balthier growled, putting pressure on him arm to help stop the bleeding. He wanted to say some more about being careful and that things are guarded, but a spell of nausea washed over him.

"I do not think the boy was the only one who acted without thought," Fran commented with a slight smirk as she put her bow at her side and took a look at Balthier's arm. She was about to cast a cure spell when her ears twitched with annoyance as Vaan threw open the lid to the coffer. Balthier couldn't help but be a little eager as well to see what was inside, though the sudden dizziness made him regret moving his head, but when Vaan's bright face fell, so did his.

"A fucking Koga Blade?" Vaan gaped, holding the ninja blade in his hands. The group had at least three of the damn things.  
>"All that work for nothing," Balthier sighed, pulling back his sleeve so Fran could use her magic. The Viera looked equally disappointed. She looked down at the marks in Balthier's arm which was still bleeding quite a lot. They must have been deeper than she had thought. She muttered a spell under her breath and her hand glowed a soft green with mist, hovering it over the wounds. After a moment, she raised an eyebrow at the fact that the magic hadn't worked.<p>

Vaan pocketed the blade and peeked at Fran's work. "It's not working?"

"I do not understand but these bites are immune to my mist," Fran said slowly, starting to worry slightly. She hadn't seen an injury that could not be healed, unless it was a fatal wound. The bites did not look fatal. "Balthier?"  
>Both the Viera and orphan noticed that the sky pirate was starting to sway, his skin pale and coated in sweat. He felt forward and was caught in Fran's arms. He was stating to shake badly.<p>

"Balthier!" Vaan yelled, panic welling up in his chest. Even in battle, Balthier was never one to show pain so openly. But now his face was twisted in agony, his fingers scratching up Fran's dark arm. At the sound of Vaan's hollering, Ashe, Penelo, and Basch ran into the chamber. At the sight of Balthier slowly losing consciousness, expressing such pain for the first time, they ran up trying to grasp what had happened.

* * *

><p>Burning. Pain. Nausea.<p>

The entire room way spinning chaotically and he could feel his last meal violently trying to spew out. And his body, his entire body felt like it was on fire. It hurt, so much he could hardly take it. He'd probably shoot himself in the head if he could move his arm. His arm. It hurt, burned, scorching white hot. He saw red pouring out from it still, forming a puddle on the floor. Why wasn't Fran healing it? Why did it hurt? Why was it hurting. What was wrong with him. He couldn't hear the sound of his friends concern as his vision blurred and turned black. He could just tell that Fran had caught his overheated body in her arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Because nothing makes a person sexier than pain. What's wrong with Balthier? Will there be a pairing involved with this fic? Will I ever stop singing Repo songs at the top of my lungs? These are the questions that haunt me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! It will bring things out quicker!

Love you all!


	2. Black Veins

A/N: Hey everyone. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible! I blitzed it out as fast as i could (I did this in only twenty minutes). This chapter is dedicated to my beloved friend Balthierfan6828. While your in the hospital, if you can even get internet, I hope this provides you with some entertainment. I hope everything goes okay.

Well anyway, I hope you enjoy and please please review! Thanks y'all!

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened," Basch immediately demanded as the group did their best to hurry out to Arcades, carrying the unconscious pirate on his back. He was half tempted to hand him off to Vaan. He didn't mind the blood that much which still flowed quite a lot. It was the fact the younger man's skin was scorching hot and his uncontrollably twitched that made him uncomfortable<p>

"I dunno, some bat thing swooped down and tried to attack me but got Balthier instead." Vaan tried to explain, feeling guilt nibble at him. He now really wished he hadn't rushed in, or at least that their reward was something a little less shitty. "And then we're here."

"Magic does not heal the wounds, nor do I believe any medicine will as well," Fran commented, worry starting to show on her normally neutral face. When Fran was worried, everyone's worry doubled.

"Maybe it's some kind of poison?" Penelo suggested, glancing over at Balthier. Nobody knew for sure.  
>"Whatever it is, we should hurry to Arcades. There we should find some way to help him," Ashe nodded, secretly imploring all the gods to keep him alive.<p>

"I think first we must rest. We cannot carry him the full way to the city by will alone." Fran reluctantly suggested. She wished to help her dearest friend, but they were all exhausted from fighting the imps and wendigo and running all over the place. It would probably take longer to keep going in their current state. The group agreed and found a spot that looked relatively safe, though both Fran and Vaan had their weapons at the ready. Basch gently lowered Balthier from over his shoulder onto the ground, letting his back rest on the stone floor. He twitched slightly again. Penelo knelt down next to Basch, wanting to help take care of the man. She grazed his forehead, for touching it with more than her fingertips actually hurt her. Her attention then went to the bloody bandages. They did little too help and were drenched.

The young girl rolled up the man's sleeve and removed the bandage and nearly threw up. Her gagging was quite audible.

"What's wrong Pen?" Vaan asked, looking over her shoulder. He then knew what. The area around the bite mark was puffy and dark grey and his veins were in enormous contrast to his pale skin, the barely visible light blue replaced with very strong black. Vaan could see every vein clearly traveling through the man's arm and wrist. They both turned panicked to Fran. Whatever was happening was going to kill him, either the fever or whatever that was traveling very fast through his bloodstream. Fran nibbled slightly on her bottom lip, a guesture quite unlike her. She had been in situations where Balthier's life had hung in the balance, for Humes were far more fragile than Viera, but she had always had a plan, was able to size up the situation and effectively save the set of them. This time, she had no idea what to do. All she knew was this bite just might claim his life. She picked up the younger man herself and hurried off as the other quickly gathered there things. Penelo was starting to cry.

"We do not have time to wait it seems. If we do not get him to the city now, he will die," Fran said, her own words stinging. She did not look back to see if her companions followed or down at the man in her arms. For the first time she felt like she was going to cry. "I can already smell the stench of death on him," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>The group knew the palace cave quite well, having explored it many times for treasures and hunts, so they knew they were close to the path that led out to the slums of the old capitol. They could try and get help there. Or at least they hoped. She could sense things going on in his body the others could not. She could feel his previously boiling blood slowly turning ice cold and she could sense the agony he was in agony even though he did not, could not, writhe, like he was paralyzed with the exception of the occasional twitches. Everything was scaring her, the rapid heartbeat, the black of his veins. She knew there was no chance for her dearest friend. He'd be dead by before the reached the city.<p>

Vaan had to run just to keep up with Fran's pace. The boy noticed Balthier's eyes starting to flutter open. The black had spread up to his cheek, the thin black vessels giving him an inhuman look. The boy was terrified at how quickly Balthier's state had decline in only half an hour. But even more terrifying, horrifying, was the look in Balthier's chocolate eyes, filled with terror and agony, as the ability to scream had failed him. Vaan had the sickening feeling that even though he was staring straight at him, he could not see Vaan. He couldn't bear those eyes and turned away to focus on running, not daring another glance.

By the time they reached sunlight, Balthier was cold, limp and dead in the Viera's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I think I went a little too crazy with the description here, and it felt sort of redundant. And it seemed like Fran was out of character (a lot). I guess this chapter was a mix of good and bad.

Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed this and please review. Next chapter will be out hopefully soon.

Thank you again!


	3. Coping and Shock

A/N: Hooray! Grey-san (BalthierFan6828) is out of the hospital tonight! Grey! If your reading this, stay away from the cigarettes and take it easy! I'm just glad you're okay.

For the story, I made Fran very Humelike. She has...emotions. It's weird but I think it's good. Hopefully you'll like it too. Please review and hope you enjoy. Thank you again!

* * *

><p>Penelo could not stop sobbing, and even Vaan couldn't help but cry as the two left the room. Ashe was staring off into space. trying not to believe in what had just transpired in less than an hour.<p>

The group had made it to Old Arcades, but far too late to aid Balthier. They had taken shelter in the shambles of a kind elderly woman's home, who was nice enough to give them assistance and shelter, putting Balthier to lay still on an old straw bed with only Fran and Basch left at his side, though even Fran was on the verge of leaving as well, unable to take in the sight. Basch put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know of any poisons in plant or beast that can kill a man in such a way," Fran commented, looking at the grey veins still slightly visible in the pirate's face. The captain nodded in agreement.

"Nor have I. There were tales of beasts in Landis that had enough poison to kill a man, but those were either instant fatalities or a more unfavorable slow and painful one." Basch noticed Fran's hands were trembling slightly. There was a small crack in her voice as she spoke, her composure slipping.

"Fool of a pirate. You lied. You said that the leading man never dies..." Her voiced died away and she leaned against Basch for support. Basch was glad that the Viera allowed herself to act so humely at such a time. He led her out of the room, hoping some fresh air would help her. He understood her pain. After all, Balthier was her closest and dearest friend. He himself was feeling a pit in his stomach, realizing that he truly was gone.

"You okay Fran?" Vaan asked when the woman walked in with the blond, wiping away his own tears. Fran looked up at him and nodded, though that look in her eyes said otherwise.

"I think that I will take a walk outside," the woman said, looking over at Ashe who was still rather in shock about everything. "You should come as well. It may help." Ashe absently nodded and the two left the small house, passing the elderly owner as they did. Penelo's tears had subsided and she noisily blew her nose. Vaan held her to him and patted her back gently.

The elderly woman gave a small, sad smile. 'The lad in the next room was very lucky to have such caring friends. 'Poor boy,' she thought sadly as she walked into the room. She didn't know what plans his friends had for the men, but whatever the method, he looked like a man who wanted to look halfway decent.

Even though his heart had stopped beating some while ago, there was still quite a great deal of blood on oozing from his wound through the bandages and over his clothes. She grabbed a roll of old bandages from under the bed and removed the old ones. With a damp washcloth she dabbed away the blackish red blood from his arm. She was about to start wrapping when something caught her eye.

The was not a single scratch on the corpse's arm, the skin simply a sickeningly black and stained lightly with red. She was certain that before there was a nasty bite wound when the group had arrived, and they even had mentioned it. The crone touched where the wound had been before with shriveled fingers, the skin cold as ice. It made no sense. Potions or anything that would heal such a wound would not work after death, and she knew of no magic that did so. Strange, not even the littlest mark. She was puzzled but her confusion soon turned into a horrible sense of astonishment and mild terror.

There was a small twitch at first, but then fingers flexed. Wide eyed, the elderly woman slowly back out of the old room, not daring to remove her eyes from the sight. A loud groan of pain.

* * *

><p>"H-he he he he..." Vaan looked up as the woman walked in backwards trembling and stuttering. Vaan removed Penelo, who had now calmed down and was breathing calmly against him, and caught the woman as she fainted, only narrowly missing the floor.<p>

"What happened?" Penelo asked, helping the poor woman onto the eaten couch. Vaan shrugged, confused.

* * *

><p>Everything hurt, like he had been thrown off of a cliff. The moment the small rays of sunlight hit him, his eyes burned. He let out a groan as he covered his brown eyes then proceeded to travel up, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't feel the weight of his rings and turned to see if they were nearby. His gaze met a terrified old woman, shaking and looking like she was about to faint, slowly backing out of the room. Confused, he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to sit up, which was then that he noticed that he only was wearing his pants and red cloth was all around him. His hand went to his throat next, which probably hurt the worst. He felt so dehydrated and his throat felt sore and raw.<p>

He couldn't remember where he was. It looked like it had to be either Arcades or Rabanastre, but since the Lowtown was underground, it was quickly ruled out because of the filtered light. It was strange. Last he remember was running around trying to open the path in Sochen, trying to unlock the path to the treasure. How he ended up here was a mystery.

He dragged himself out of the straw bed and walked over to the door the woman had backed out of.

'Unless something happened, the others should be somewhere nearby,' he thought to himself, walking with his hand to the wall for balance as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him.

When he walked in, he saw Vaan and Penelo putting the old woman onto a tattered couch. They turned back when they heard his footsteps. Penelo was first to turn around and poor Vaan started to panic when she passed out as well. The boy looked at him wide eyed, mouth opening and closing like a fish, as if trying to find the right words, though none came.

Balthier was alive.

* * *

><p>AN: It's alive! I don't want to spoil anything for the next chapter since I'm on the verge of doing so right now. All I'll say is that things will get awesome.

Well please review and thank you again for reading. And glad your okay Grey-san! Love you and everyone who is kind enough to read!

Until next time!


	4. Not Quite Alive

A/N: Goddamn it. I'm getting distracted again, this time by Dead Fantasy. Unfortunately my computer doesn't have sound so I've been watching it listening to it with FF battle music. It kicks ass, though I want to watch the whole thing, sound included. I wanna find out what happens with Tifa.

Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy it! And please review! Thank you Balthierfan6828 and The Great Daifuku for your reviews! I love you guys!

* * *

><p>"Balthier?" Vaan stared up in utter disbelief at the man standing before him in the doorway. He almost felt like joining Penelo and the old woman in passing out.<p>

"Will you stop gawking?" Balthier growled, tired of the blondes dumbfounded look. He took a step forward but found everything spinning and hurting, aching. Vaan, still terrified, caught him by the arm to prevent him from falling. The boy helped Balthier to the ground, where he rested his head on the wall. "Goddamn, I fell like hell."

"Do you remember anything?" Vaan asked, looking the man over. His veins were still very bold, though not a lighter grey than black. It was the bite on his arm that worried him the most. There were no bite marks. His skin around the area was still black but the marks were gone completely. Balthier shook his head, regretting it when more nausea came.

"No. Last I remember was running around Sochen. Did a fiend knock me out or something?" Balthier asked, rubbin his temples. He then looked down and finally noticed the extremely unhealthy color of his arm. "What the hell happened?" Vaan wasn't sure how to answer. Given the fact a man who was dead was up and walking about made him all to unsure if he was even awake or that any of this was real. Or maybe he passed out himself. The boy swallowed and stuttered.

"W-well, for one, you d-died." Balthier just stared at him before he started to laugh.

"Yes, of course Vaan. I'm dead. Hence why I'm walking about," Balthier laughed before covering his mouth, heaving. Vaan moved just in time to avoid being vomited on. Moments later, Penelo had the misfortune of waking up. The first thing she did was scream.

"Stop screaming dammit," Balthier yelled, wiping away the vomit from his chin. His hands were shaking terribly. A sense of panic and dread washed over him. He couldn't remember what happened, but he prayed to every god he could think of that Vaan was wrong. He hadn't, wasn't dead.

"What is wrong?"  
>"We heard screaming."<p>

Vaan heard the two eldest travelers returning, so the boy left the pirate's side and rushed outside, meeting a surprised and confused Basch and Fran.

"Balthier!"  
>"What about him? Why was Penelo screaming?" Basch asked, pushing past the boy and walking into the crumbling house. Penelo was sobbing on the couch sitting next to elderly woman, who was still unconscious. Fran and Basch's eyes the traveled to the floor, to Balthier, who was struggling to stand. Fran instantly ran to his side.<p>

"He's alive?" Basch muttered, looking at Vaan to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Vaan nodded, still not believing. The two blond men then went to Penelo, trying desperately to calm her.

"Ah, Fran dear. Would you be so kind as to explain what's been happening?" Balthier asked, his voice trembling with panic and confusion. Fran took his wrist into her hands and checked his pulse.

"I do not know. But you died in a way that no magic could restore you and have been dead for almost an hour," Fran explained, her heart sinking. There was no pulse.

"But he's alive, so some magic must've worked," Penelo mumbled from Basch's chest. Fran shook her head.

"No, he is still quite dead." Balthier looked up at his partner with the widest eyes she had ever seen.

"What do you mean?" Basch questioned, looking Balthier over. He looked extremely ill, but very much alive.

"His heart no longer beats, nor does he breath." Balthier's hands went up to his chest. He hadn't noticed it, for breathing was not something people really think of doing, but he indeed was not breathing, nor did he feel any need to. His finger went to his neck, praying that Fran was wrong, that there would be the faintest heartbeat. None came.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh poo, I forgot all about Ashe. Oh well, I'll remember her in the next chapter hopefully.

So anyway, now we know that A) Balthier is now walking about B) He is still very dead and C) Penelo is very annoying. Anyway, Penelo used to be one of my faves, but now she's plummeted. First is naturally Balthier, then Fran, Vaan, Larsa, Dr. Cid, Reks, Basch, Al Cid, then Penelo and Ashe. I have strong disliking of Ashe, I really do. Anywho, a new chapter'll come out soon enough so please stick with me. Also Life Starts Now will be updated sometime this week as well!

Thank you all and please be kind and review!


	5. The Same

A/N: So this is chapter 5 right? Nothing too eventful in this chapter, all that'll be next chapter. In the meantime though,please enjoy this chapter and do review at the end. Love all of you who do! Thank you again!

* * *

><p>It was quiet, for no one really had any words to say. Nothing could quite describe their emotions, their confusion. Even Fran could no longer find her voice.<p>

Balthier had retreated back to the small room he had awoken in. The pirate had no interest in company. He was too lost in his own near hysterical thoughts. Finally realizing he was dead was too much for even him to handle with a calm face.

It was all very confusing to him, the fact that he was still moving like he was alive when not. He gazed down at pale, veiny hand, remembering Fran's explanation for what had cause him to die: a deadly poison that forced his blood to run black through his veins. A deadly kiss from a bat in Sochen.

Balthier racked his brain for any beast that could fit Fran's description, but it was becoming harder and harder to think clearly. He could not remember any fiend that fit that description, but he knew that there were some oddities created from the mist, things that were more monstrous than their unaffected counterparts. He thought back to the Hunt Club on the Phon Coast, and how they kept a detailed record of abnormalities. There had been pages on bat-like mutations, such as the Phyllo, which was a altered redmaw of Golmore. Suddenly, he remembered, a mist infected undead bat, a mutation of the Abysteel, was said to roam around in the areas of Sochen and Uplands. He could only recall its most basic facts, but none of any real use at all.

His head ached greater, and his vision felt strain, like the filter sun was burning his eyes. He fell back onto the makeshift bed and covered his face with his palms, wanting nothing more than to cry and sob. He would not though, for a leading man never cries. But then again, given the fact he was dead, he didn't seem to give a damn anymore, burying his face in the old mattress and beginning to sob, hoping that nobody would dare enter the room.

* * *

><p>The others were sitting just outside the room, alternating between staring at the door, each other and the grimy floor. Penelo was curled up next to Vaan, exhausted from her weepings, on the old couch. Ashe stood near Basch, holding the hem of his shirt so tightly one may have though she would have died if she let go. Basch cast a glance over to Fran, who had regained her composure. The kind old woman had left the group alone for the time being to think.<p>

"So he's alive huh?" Penelo finally said, stating the obvious and breaking the silence.

"I think we've established that," Basch commented, not sure what else to say.

"He may not be," Ashe whispered. "Maybe he's like Rassler? An illusion of the Occuria." The princess thought back to how not so very long ago, she had found out the truth that her beloved was not a spirit, but a trick. This time, everyone saw Balthier, but she remember Vaan was able to see Rassler as well, so she was unsure.

"I do not think the Occuria would do such a thing, for they have already gone their course using your late husband. And judging from the fact we may touch him, I do believe he is not some trick of our minds," Fran spoke up, knowing that she was right in her logic. But that did take away their best explanation.

"So how is he alive then? Or half alive. Whatever he is exactly," Vaan asked, rubbing Penelo's back gently. Nobody had an answer.

"We shall find out in time, I am sure."

"For now let's act normal? I don't think Balthier is taking this much better than we are." Everyone agreed with that, Fran knowing he was having a horrid time coping, for she could hear his muffled cries with her ears.

* * *

><p>"Balthier?" Fran peeked into the small room when her ears had sense he had calmed down. Balthier still had his face buried in the material and was unmoving, and for a moment, she thought he really was dead this time. She touched the back of his neck to stir him, but drew her hand back at the sudden iciness. Balthier looked up at her, looking exhausted. Fran did her best to smile. "How shameful that the leading man would allow himself to look like this." At this, the sky pirate let out a soft laugh.<p>

"How right you are," he said, sitting up and running his cold finger through his damp hair. He still felt quite horrid, but there was no point in being hysterical. He was still the same Balthier, whether he was alive or not, and just needed to suck it up. "Well, I guess what I say is actually true. The leading man never dies."

"But you are dead," Fran corrected in a lighter voice, noticing that Balthier was starting to feel more comfortable. The brunette gave a shrug.

"Technicality, my dear. Now may we hurry back to the Strahl? I want to get out of these rags as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>When Balthier and Fran walked back into the room together, they were greeted by curious and concerned eyes, especially Penelo who had no easy time concealing her emotions. The pirate gave a sigh.<p>

"Will you all stop gaping?" he growled, fixing his cuffs. The other four awkwardly looked away. "Oh for the love of god, I'm not going to bite."

"It's weird, that's all," Penelo mumbled.

"You think I don't agree?"

"Does it really matter? Your functioning (the word made him cringe for he did not find it a decent word to describe a hume) and seem fine. I think that this makes no difference and we should carry on as usual," Ashe said, much to everyone's surprise. Though not too happy that Ashe found his death insignificant, he was surprised and somehwat relieved that she was trying her best to act as though he was still normal and alive.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I know this was a short chapter, but hopefully you liked it. More disturbing stuff will appear as of next chapter, I assure.

Ashe is somewhat nice in this chapter I guess, but I still don't like her.

So please please review and thank you again for reading!


	6. Foul

A/N:Whoot, I'm on spring break. Damn, typing does not convey sarcasm. My date canceled on me and I have the type of friends who will eat lunch with me but will never want to see my face outside of school and refuse to ever text me back. Sigh, at least I have you guys.

Anyway, for this chapter I just had so much fun torturin little Balthier. It was a very good way to calm down. Well, hope you enjoy it as well and please review!

Thank you again

* * *

><p>Balthier threw his bloodied clothes off, grabbing a crisp white shirt from his closet. As he slipped it on, he took a moment to examine himself in his full length mirror. His skin tone made him ill, a rather unpleasant grey color, and the are where his bite mark had been was still black. At the very least his veins had dulled down to their normal boldness.<p>

"Are you dressed?" Fran asked as she walked, sitting on the corner of his bed. Balthier turned back to her as he fumbled with his buttons. The pirate cursed under his breath. He couldn't move his fingers as precisely as before. Fran noticed this and pushed his hands away, quickly finishing up for him. Balthier looked away, embarrassed. When he started heading to the door, she cocked her head to the side, her silver hair bouncing. "No vest?"

"If I'm having trouble with buttons, that vest will give me hell," Balthier sighed, not liking being so underdressed. He walked out of the door, not wanting to see Fran's expression. Most humes couldn't see any change in her face, but he could read her quite well from her eyes. He didn't want to see any more pity, like he had seen from Penelo and Basch when they had left Arcades by gate crystal. He especially didn't want to see it from Fran.

* * *

><p>The Strahl dining room was quiet. The usual bickering and chatter was replaced with silence. It had been Vaan's turn to cook that evening, who was one of the worst cooks, beaten only by Penelo, who could only create oversugared sweets and charcoal, and nobody really had much of an appetite anyway. Balthier looked at the rather unappealing meat, feeling starving but not willing to eat the orphan's cooking. He had once gotten food poisoning from his attempt at food.<p>

However, there was a horrible starvation biting at him, so he called on his pluck and took a large bite. The other's noticed he looked like he was on the verge of throwing up. The pirate choked it down. He knew Vaan could not cook to save his life, but the meat tasted like malboro sludge, which he had once had the unfortunate experience of swallowing. He hoped to wash away the foulness with water, but the liquid tasted like sand running down his throat. Balthier placed his hand over his mouth, hoping the grotesque wave of severe nausea would slowly die away, but the flavor lingered on his tongue and he could feel his bite refusing to stay down.

"I think I'm not that hungry," Balthier said quietly, standing from his chair and heading towards the door. The pirate did his best not to regurgitate right onto the floor, though the fact he was almost going to was written plainly on his face. Basch stood up to escort the pirate back to his room, but Balthier dismissed him. "I'm fine captain. Enjoy your meal." He did his best to keep his composure until the door closed behind him. Once he was sure the rest of the group could not hear him, he made a sprint to the nearest restroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you alright?"<p>

Balthier felt himself cringe at Vaan's voice just outside his bathroom door. He wiped the vomit from his chin and tried to lock the door, but the blond peeked his head in before he could. He knew he must've look horrible since there was an expression of astonishment on his face. The young boy crouched down at next to him.

"I guess my cooking really is that bad," Vaan laughed, handing the pirate an orange to eat. Balthier gave a small smile, glad Vaan was back to being normal with him. He wasn't too hungry, but he started to peel back the skin anyway. Hopefully the strong citrus would get rid of the lingering foulness. He leaned away from the toilet and put his back against the wall, not giving a damn anymore. Vaan scooted next to him.

It was strange. Balthier knew he no longer had a heartbeat, a fact that still terrified him, but he could heat a loud pulse ring in his ears. He knew it was not his own, but where it came from he could not place. There was another gnaw at his stomach so he bit into the pulp of the fruit.

That too tasted like sludge and he was forced to spit it out into the toilet. His empty stomach wanted to empty itself further. Feeling completely drained and weak, Balthier nearly fell over. Vaan caught him and rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Some leading man," Vaan joked softly. The pulse had become louder, like a drum. Louder when he had gotten closer to Vaan. Was it his heartbeat? Balthier tried to removed himself from the boy, but the weakness caused him to quickly fall back into place. Some of Vaan's hair brushed against his cheek.

Had the boy always smelled so pleasant?

The sound of Vaan's heartbeat blasted in his eardrums.

There was another angry tug at his stomach. He was so starving, but every bit of food tasted rotten in his mouth. He was so hungry.

The sky pirate couldn't do anything but black out.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright there's a chapter. The food thing is very Pirates of the Carribeanish, and I must thank you Giant Daifuku-sama. Reading your PotC/FFXII crossovers helped me.

I thank all of my lovely reviewers! BalthierFan6828(Congrats again on your engagement), The Great Daifuku-sama, and Soaring Ballad! I love you guys!

Hopefully a new chapter will be out soon. I've got nothing else to do *weep*

Thank you all again and please review on your way out!


	7. Aromatic

A/N: First off, a special thanks to The Giant Daifuku-chan for editing chapter 7. I really do have poor grammar and spelling skills. This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for your help!  
>And thank you as well to all my little pets who are so kind as to review. I love you all my peeps*hug*.<p>

So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you continue to review! It means the world to me! Thanks again and here you go! Another chapter!

* * *

><p>"The boy tells me you are still not well?" Fran asked as she came into Balthier's room. The pirate had retreated back into the security of his bed after his stomach finally let him be and Vaan had returned to his meal. "I can make you some food if it'll help. I am a much better cook," the Viera said with a small smile, hoping her last comment would get him to smile as well.<p>

"I don't think I can. Eat, I mean," Balthier sighed, words muffled slightly by his plush pillow. He confused her for a moment before she remembered the fact he was dead. He wouldn't be able to taste anything but death on his tongue. That sparked a question in her head. She knew of the undead, having battled them for some while.

"Do you hunger still?" she asked, stroking his hair with her long fingers in a motherly fashion. She felt him shake his head.

"No," the pirate lied. He, too, knew of the undead, and their hungers. It was understandable for her to ask, but he didn't want to think of the possibility that it may become true for him as well, so he refused to consider the idea. He rolled over onto his back and made sure to avoid her gaze. He breathed in, now noticing the Viera's exotic aroma. Like strange spices and herbs and the woods. Another deep breath.

Agonizing hunger tugged at him again, probably the second most terrifying thing after realizing he salivated a little at her scent. He thanked the gods he that he wasn't looking at her at that moment.

"You know, I'm a bit tired. I think I shall get some sleep," Balthier lied, desperate to be alone. Fran must have sensed his intentions, for she complied. She gave one last stroke of his messy locks before standing up.

_'By the gods, please don't touch me!'_ his mind screamed, feeling the warmth against him, the feel of her pulse, tempting him to do something-he wasn't sure exactly what.

"Very well, but if you find yourself awake or troubled, I shall be right next door. Goodnight." Fran closed the door quietly behind her, worry filling her. Balthier had always had trusted her completely, never keeping secrets. The fact that he wasn't being honest with her, and she could tell he had lied to her, meant that it was serious. But for the time being she could do nothing but wait.

Balthier bit down hard on his knuckle, drawing a speck of black blood. He could still smell Fran's aroma swirling about the room. Every breath of it only tortured him further. God, he was starving. He licked away the fluid from his knuckled and was somewhat surprised to find it didn't taste like anything other than blood. It didn't taste like sludge or sand. It tasted exactly the way it should.

He couldn't stop himself from gnawing a another bite from himself, drawing more blood from the wound. It tasted glorious on his lips, on his tongue. He didn't lap up much, but his hunger started to subside. He started to feel calmer than he had a moment ago.

Then he realized what he had just done. Thoroughly disgusted with himself for actually enjoying the taste of his own blood, Balthier spat into a glass of his dresser, trying to rid himself of the metallic substance.

He slid down onto the floor, his back against the dresser and buried his face in his hand. He was starting to scare himself. The pirate couldn't force himself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Basch asked Fran when she returned to the dinner table. They had all, except for Vaan who was on thirds, finished their meal, but they were interested and concerned about the pirate. Fran was not sure how to respond.<p>

"I am uncertain. He does his best to act normal, but it is clear that there is something wrong with him."

"Something other than his being a walking corpse?" Ashe asked, bewildered, unable to think of anything that could be worse of a problem than that. Fran nodded.

"I am not sure what, but I am sure he will eventually tell us. For the time being, let us not press the matter upon him. It has only been a little more than a day."

"Doesn't he trust us enough to tell us?" Penelo asked quietly. Ashe patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Even if he did trust us, I doubt this would be something he'd want to talk about anyway. I mean, would you Pen?" Vaan commented, trying his best to reassure his friend that the pirate had some trust in them, though he had a feeling he didn't.

"I guess."

"Should we go talk with him?" Ashe asked, ready to stand. Basch motioned her to sit back down.

"Perhaps it is best for us to leave him be for the night. We can talk to him in the morning." the captain suggested, an idea that the others liked.

Noticing the time, the others thought it best they,too, go to bed. They dispersed to their rooms, leaving Penelo and Vaan alone together in the hallways.

"It'll all be okay." Vaan glanced over at Penelo and her reassuring smile. The girl knew how much Vaan idolized Balthier, so seeing the man this way obviously crushed the boy.

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

><p>AN: Alrighty another chapter will be out soon I hope. Next chapter will be very sexy, or at least I'll try to make it so.

I can't stop bobbing my head as I write this note. I'm jamming to repo again, big shocker. Oh and once I get the right software, I'm gonna do a repo/FFXII amv. Penelo will be Shilo, Balthier will be Graverobber, and Basch/Gabranth will be Nathan Wallace/Repo Man. Fran will play Blind Mag. Ashe will play miss Amber Sweet, Vayne will be Luigi, and Al-Cid will be cast as Pavi. I think Dr. Cid'll be Rotti Largo but I'm not sure yet. Probably though. Vaan has no part so he'll be an addict.

Anywho, please review on your way and thanks again for taking the time to click on this story and reading! It means a lot to me! Thank you again!


	8. Game

A/N: Sigh. I'm no longer on break. Which means I'll probably still get no sleep and procrastinate on chapters. Damn me. I didn't have school on Monday and was hoping to get some conversations in on how others breaks were, but my friends spoke only nine words to me. 'Hey. Hey. Boring.' and 'Can you throw this away.' I have such lovely friends.

Anywho, fair warning this chapter is short. I cut out a bit because it sounded too statistical. Well, I hope you like it and please review on your way out! Thank you again!

* * *

><p>Vaan noticed that all next day, Balthier made sure he stayed a good distance away from both him and Basch. The three men had volunteered before the incident to help search for rare game in the Tchita Uplands, and they weren't in a position to break their promise now. They were searching for Grimalkin, a rare and rather large coeurl that was supposedly roamed the Uazcuff Hills. The entire trip passed quietly and uncomfortably.<p>

Basch knew something was wrong, but he hadn't seen the pirate like Vaan had the night before.

Balthier, lost in his own thoughts, fretted to himself. The pirate knew that this game would be far too easy for them. However, pessimism crept into his mind. Could he be killed, too? He was a goddamn walking corpse, so could it even happen again? Or would he feel everything as the beast ate him alive? Or-

"Hey, everything alright?" Vaan's voice broke Balthier's spiral of negative thought and he jumped, surprised at how Vaan got to his side without his noticing. The older pirate's gloom was really getting the better of him. Nothing would happen; they were all too skilled for that.

"Never better," Balthier lied, not meeting Vaan's eyes. He could still faintly hear the boy's heartbeat, but not as loud as last night, thankfully. Vaan didn't buy his words.

"Your face doesn't say that," Vaan grumbled, disliking Balthier's distrust. "You can tell me what's wrong. I had to drag your all the way back to your room after you passed out and it was horrible cause you smelled like puke, so I know you're lying!" Damn, he forgot he passed out. Balthier hadn't expected Vaan to be the one who carried him back; he thought Fran did it. But given his state in last night, anything could have happened without his realizing it. Basch still walked behind them, not interfering with their conversation, but still quite curious as to what they were saying.

"I'm just having difficulties getting used to...this," Balthier admitted, looking at his own hand in disgust. His hand, bonier now that before in life, had a horrible greyish pigment, dark veins standing out under the skin. Fran had assured him that his face, though the same grey color, was not riddled so. Still, he refused to look in a mirror.

"What about the whole food thing?"

"Food doesn't seem to agree with the undead," Balthier sighed, wishing he could taste the sweetness and feel the burn of Bhjerban madhu slithering down his throat, or the taste of a well-cooked roast on his tongue. He couldn't remember the taste of food, only the words to describe it.

"You don't get hungry at all? That's so weird," Vaan commented, his gluttonous attitude making the idea of not being hungry inconceivable.

"Only to a pig like you. Has there ever been a time in your life when you haven't been hungry?" the sky pirate joked, the words having to be forced out of him. The entire conversation, the orphan boy had walked closer and closer to him unknowingly. His aroma had begun to creep again into his nostrils. The scent of galbana lilies, sweat, and desert sand. The scent maddened him—he felt his hand twitch, and his body took a sudden step closer.

"Balthier! Vaan!" Basch's yell brought the pirate back from his intoxicated state, now realizing what was wrong. Three Coeurl stalked only a few yards in front of them; their alien like heads turned to stare. The one in the center, triple the size of the other two, stood out clearly as the three men's game. The smaller two stayed in their spots, casting spells as the Grimalkin raced forward, ready to sink its fangs and claws into its victims.

A wyrmfire bullet burst forth from Antares, imbedding burning hot shot into its leg and giving the company enough time to regain some distance and take back their advantage. Vaan and Basch drew their blades, ready to fight, when one of the coeurls released a thundara spell, sending volts of electricity into the group. Vaan and Basch recovered quickly, and were ready to fight back.

Neither noticed Balthier doubled over in crippling pain.

* * *

><p>AN: I've been rewatching a playing some old stuff. I've just watched Titanic and not the one in theaters, but my own old copy on Vhs, and I've been playing Final Fantasy X which I haven't played in forever.

That was totally irrelevant to anything, but why not say it.

Want to thank everyone for your reviews and for sticking with the story. Another chapter'll be here withing the week.

Don't forget to leave me a review and thank you all! *hugs*


End file.
